The instant invention relates to hexadienoyl cyclohexene derivatives generically defined according to the structure: ##STR4## processes for preparing said hexadienoyl cyclohexene derivatives, and organoleptic uses of said hexadienoyl cyclohexene derivatives in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials.
In the perfumery art there is considerable need for substituents having floral, rosey, honey, woody and raspberry aroma nuances.
Floral, hay-like, sweet and fruity notes are desirable in smoking tobacco flavoring compositions and substitute smoking tobacco flavoring compositions.
Minty, citrus, lime, raspberry, floral, and rosey aroma and taste nuances with fresh, cooling nuances are highly desirable in flavoring compositions for foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products, toothpastes and chewing tobaccos.
A limited number of materials which give rise to the foregoing properties are available from natural sources. The natural materials are subject to wide variations in quality, are expensive and are often in critically short supply.
In addition, there is a continuing search for food flavor compositions which can vary, fortify, modify, enhance, augment or otherwise improve the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs, medicinal products, toothpastes, chewing gums and chewing tobaccos. To be satisfactory, such compositions would be stable, non-toxic and blendable with other ingredients to provide their own unique flavor and aroma nuances without detracting from the co-ingredients. Preferably such compositions should be naturally occurring or be present in the natural foodstuff so that their ingestible safety can be readily recognized. These materials should be capable of being synthesized in a simple and economical manner. The need for safe flavors particularly in the lime, citrus, tropical fruit, and mint areas is well known, particularly in the oral hygiene areas. More specifically, there is a need for the development of non-toxic materials which can replace natural materials not readily available having minty, citrus, lime, raspberry, floral and rosey aroma and taste nuances with fresh, cooling nuances.
The instant invention provides the foregoing which the prior art has heretofore failed to provide. Furthermore, nothing in the prior art shows the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous value of the genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR5## and particularly the isomers thereof having the structures: ##STR6##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,098 issued on June 8, 1982 discloses the use of the compound trans,transdelta damascone having the structure: ##STR7## for its organoleptic properties. The compound having the structure: ##STR8## and its isomers individually have properties which are unexpected, unobvious and advantageous over the properties of the trans,trans-delta-damascone defined according to the structure: ##STR9##
Hexadienoyl cyclohexenes having trimethyl substitution on the cyclohexene ring are known for use in augmenting or enhancing the organoleptic properties of consumable materials in the prior art. Thus, Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", Volume I published in 1969 discloses at monograph 86 the compound having the structure: ##STR10## (allyl ionone) thusly: